Crystal of Destiny
by MobiusFreedom123
Summary: An anime/sonic fan and two others find themselves on Mobius due to a mysterious crystal. Once there they find that Mobius is not as it's depicted as it is on Earth, but what is more, is that there is more to there trip than it seems.


Crystal of destiny, by Mobiusfreedom123(aka Jman1236)

Legal Junk(will add others in future chapters as necessary):

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters all others are copyright Sega, DiC animation, Archie comics, and Fleetway comics.

Fan characters:

Commander Packbell and Bookshire Draftwood are creations of David Pistone aka Serinthia Draftwood

Jameson, Brandon, and Megan are based on real people and are not owned by anyone(except me since I'm the author, duh :-P)

These characters are used without permission of their original creators and are used for purely for non-profit reasons and just for fun(aka PLEASE DON'T SUE!).

Author's Notes

So I got the idea to do this after watching not only the OVA series Megazone 23 parts 1 + 2(much watch), but I also was inspired to do a Self-insert after reading "Author's Nightmare 3: Enter Knothole" by LittleTiger488. Also a BIG shout-out to Anthony Bault, the author of the Heroes of Arcadia series since it was his works that got me into fanfic writing in the first place.

:Fourth Wall opens:

Anthony: Thank you.

Me: AHHHHH!!!! Don't do that!

Anthony: Sorry  
:Fourth wall closes:

Also if you hate it, mist it, if you like it, mist it anyway.

******************************************

Chapter 1: Conventions and a plot convince

Friday evening, at a large hotel outside Detroit, MI, a large gathering of people had assembled within it. One participant was a Caucasian 25 year old male who aside from his obvious girth he was just like everyone around him, hyped as hell, his name was Jameson. This was his third time coming to the Youmacon convention and was ready to take full advantage this year. Walking down the hallways, he failed to notice that a hooded figure was watching his every move, or rather he did notice only he didn't find it strange since he was surrounded on all sides by cosplayers. He was looking thru his backpack while walking, to check its continents. A Nintendo DSi and PSP, both with ac adapters, several ds games(since the only game in the PSP was Monster Hunter freedom unite), his Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck, a camera, several DVDs for voice actors to sign, and a convention pamphlet/schedule. The stranger decided to make his/her move and ran in front of him. Upon closing the backpack, Jameson bumped right into the hooded person sending both of them to ground. "Oh….SORRY! You aren't hurt are you?" said Jameson. The person sat there and gave no answer, Jameson looking down at the floor had noticed that a small crystal object had fallen from the stranger and picked it up to give it to him/her. "Oh here, you dropped this. What is your costume supposed to be?" The stranger didn't give any response and stood up and ran off towards a hallway only to have Jameson quickly following him/her behind. Upon turning the corner, the stranger was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell did he/she go?" thought Jameson as he still held the crystal in his hand, there was nowhere for the stranger to run too since the corner of the room was a dead end without any way to get out but to come back the same way. Without thinking anything else, he placed the crystal in his backpack hoping he would find that person again sometime later during the weekend at the convention.

Saturday morning, Jameson was in the backseat of his Brother Brandon's car who was giving him a ride to the convention. In the passenger seat was Brandon's friend Megan, they were planning on meeting some friends and spend the day in Canada, and since the hotel was on the way, gave Jameson a lift. Jameson was too distracted at looking at the crystal he had to notice his brother was calling him, "…..Jamie? JAMIE!" "Huh?" asked Jameson. "I said, did you remember what mom said before we left the house?" "Yeah, to call her every few hours and don't leave the hotel, I know B." Megan looked at the backseat and saw the crystal Jameson was holding, "Whoa, were did you get that?" "This? I didn't get it, I bumped into someone at the convention the other night and they dropped it, I don't know who but I'm hoping that I can give it back to them if I see them there." As the exit ramp they were looking for pulled into view, the car moved over to the left turn lane to hop on it, but as they turned the corner on the highway, the crystal began to glow. "What the h…." said Jameson before he and everyone in the car were blinded by a blight flash. When the flash died down, Jameson saw that the crystal was gone. "Where did the crystal go?!" shouted Jameson as he was stopped by Brandon slamming on the brakes to the car nearly sending Jameson into the center console. "WHAT THE…WHY YOU STOP LIKE THAT B…."yelled Jameson as he looked forward out the windshield of the car and became silent like Brandon and Megan had become. Before them was something beyond belief, it was a futuristic city, with tall black structures and few lights with thick smoke coming from what looked like factories that were scattered throughout the city. Imditieley, all three got out of the car and found that not only was the highway they were on, gone, but it had been replaced with a giant wasteland that seemed to circle the city. Megan looked above them to a terrifying sight, "Guys look…….there's so much smog, it's almost like the city is in an eternal night. You can't even tell if it's the day or night." Jameson looked at this and suddenly became both frightened and confused as he worried not only about his own safety but that of his brother and his friend as he started to realize were they were only wishing that it wasn't true. He tried to keep himself clam by hoping that in his mind that they were somewhere else similar such as Midgar from Final Fantasy VII, only to have that self-hope shattered from a large building in the center of the city. It was a large black, egg shaped structure that towered over the entire city, he knew it as if he had been there before and ran up to grab both Brandon and Megan. "COME ON, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Jameson. "What?" asked Brandon, "What do you mean?" "I know where we are!" "Jamie, what are talking about, we've never been…." "Your right, we've haven't but doesn't that building over there look familiar?!?" said Jameson as he pointed at the central building. Brandon's eyes, widened as he started to understand where they were but refused to believe it. "No no no no no no! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! THAT WAS IN THAT OLD CARTOON SHOW! HOW CAN THAT BE REAL OR RATHER…HOW CAN WE BE HERE?!?!" shouted Brandon. "What are talking about?" asked Megan as she turned to Brandon who was completely freaked out. "What we're saying Megan…" said Jameson "…while I can't explain it, but I'm afraid, that were in a place, or city rather than makes Hell and Purgatory look like Heaven. We're in…..Robotropolis!" shouted Jameson in half-disbelieve.

**********************************************

Yeah, sorry if the whole, "Human/Humans get sent to mobius" plotline is older than time itself but I tried to make some back story as to why it happened rather than just having it happen out of nowhere. Anyway, please R+R and if I see a lot of support, I'll continue writing since I have a lot planned, and mostly since this will help make some other stuff I've had in the works for a while a heck of a lot easier to implement. Also don't worry, I'm not going to do the whole Mary sue, crap and getting god-like powers to save the day stuff that has been done to death. Sorry Anth, but you're a victim of this too.

:Fourth Wall Opens:

Anthony: HEY!

Me: I said I was sorry

Anthony: Alright, but watch it!

:Fourth Wall Closes:

Also, Youmacon takes place in November just to let you guys know. So obviously, this is supposed to take place later this year. Also if anyone reading this is going to Youmacon 09, please let me know in the reviews

Anyway, JMAN out!


End file.
